Welcome to New-Orléans Sweetheart
by lolochou
Summary: Après avoir écouté le message de Klaus. Qu'a ressentie Caroline ? Se passe après le 4x20.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir cher lecteur et chère lectrice. **

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit après avoir vu l'épisode 4x20.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

_« Caroline. I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world. Surrounded by food, music, art, culture. . . And all i can think about is how much i want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me. »_

Caroline avait toujours le message de Klaus à l'esprit.

Elle savait, par Stefan, que Klaus était partit régler quelques affaires à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Suite à cette nouvelle, Caroline aurait dû se sentir soulagée. Soulagée que Klaus soit partit, ainsi il n'essaierait plus de séduire la jeune vampire. Mais à la place, Caroline avait ressenti un tout autre sentiment que le soulagement, c'était de la tristesse.

Triste ? Oui, Caroline avait été triste d'apprendre le départ de Klaus. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Pas encore.

Le fait est, que toute les attentions que Niklaus Mikaelson avait eu envers elle, lui faisait du bien, cela l'a faisait se sentir importante aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Et puis, pourquoi prenait-il le temps de l'appeler ? N'était-il pas sensé régler des affaires hyper importantes ?

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, et à cause de toutes ses interrogations et à cause du message de Klaus qui tournait sans sa tête, Caroline se leva de son lit, et se mit à arpenter sa chambre.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce mettait-elle dans un état pareil ? Qui plus est pour Klaus !

Elle se stoppa et son regard se posa sur sa table de chevet, plus particulièrement sur son tiroir. Elle s'en approcha, l'ouvrit et en sortit le dessin qu'il lui avait fait lors du bal Mikaelson.

Bien qu'elle ait fini la soirée, par dire ses quatre vérités à Klaus, Caroline avait passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Il c'était montré tout à fait charmant avec elle, et il avait eu l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à elle. Puis, il lui avait montré son talent caché, l'art. Caroline avait été impressionnée, d'autant plus qu'il avait énormément voyagé. Contrairement à elle, qui avait passé toute sa vie à Mystic Falls.

Elle voulait voyager, visiter le monde. Encore plus après toutes les belles choses qu'il lui avait dites sur le monde. Peut-être qu'un jour elle partirait. Mais quand ?

Maintenant ?

Non c'était impossible. Pas avec tout ce qui se tramait à Mystic Falls. Entre la menace de Silas qui pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Surtout qu'il pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Il était hyper dangereux. Et puis, il y'avait Elena, qui n'avait plus aucune once d'humanité, grâce à ce cher Damon. Elle aurait voulu aider Stefan et Damon à trouver un moyen de rendre à Elena son humanité. Mais à quoi aurait-elle servie ? Et puis, les plans de Damon étaient toujours foireux. Et il y'avait Bonnie. Bonnie, qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs, depuis qu'elle avait tuée les 12 sorcières afin de la sauver. Sur le moment sa avait été instinctif. Et elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver son amie. Si c'était à refaire elle le referait.

Mais après, peut-être qu'elle pourrait ?

Une fois la menace Silas éradiquée, et son diplôme en poche, elle partirait.

Mais ou irait-elle ?

_« I've never really been anywhere. »_

_« I'll take you. Anywhere you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo.»_

Ces paroles, elle les avaient encore en tête. Elle aurait tellement voulue lui dire oui ce soir-là. Mais elle c'était souvenue qui les avaient prononcés, c'était Klaus. L'homme qu'elle était sensée détester, pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait appris à le connaître, et elle avait appréciée tous les moments qu'elle avait passée à ses côté. Elle aurait dû avoir peur, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Du moins pas volontairement. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle. Et le fait qu'il pense à elle alors qu'il se trouvait à la Nouvelle-Orléans, le lui prouvait aujourd'hui encore.

Puis, quelque chose changea dans l'esprit de Caroline, elle était prête, elle voulait partir. Maintenant. Et sa première destination n'était autre que la Nouvelle-Orléans. Après tout Klaus voulait lui faire découvrir le monde. Il voulait lui faire découvrir tout ce que le monde avait à montrer. Et elle voulait qu'il le lui fasse découvrir.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortit un sac. Elle y mit quelques vêtements ainsi que sa trousse de toilette. Elle prit ensuite son sac à main, et y mit le nécessaire, papiers d'identité, carte de crédit, portefeuille. Elle hésita à prendre son portable. Elle décida de le poser sur sa table de chevet, ainsi personnes ne pourrait la déranger. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, descendit jusqu'au salon. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortit deux poches de sang du frigo, en but une, et mit l'autre dans son sac à main. Elle écrivit un mot à sa mère, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'elle avait besoin de sortir de tout ce surnaturel qu'était devenu Mystic Falls (ironique, quand on sait qu'elle-même est une créature surnaturelle) et qu'elle partait voyager, visiter le monde qu'elle l'avait toujours voulu. Elle mit le mot en évidence sur la table de la cuisine, puis sortie de la maison, après être restée sur le seuil de la porte à regarder la maison, sa maison.

Caroline s'engouffra dans sa voiture, posa ses sacs sur le côté passager, puis démarra sa voiture, direction la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle se retrouva vite à la frontière de sa ville, elle stoppa la voiture.

Soudainement, elle n'était plus tout à fais sûr que c'était une bonne idée.

Après tout, Silas courait en ville, et si jamais il attaquait pendant qu'elle était hors de la ville ? Et si tous ces amis mourraient en essayant de protéger la ville, pendant qu'elle découvrait le monde ?

Pouvait-elle se montrer aussi égoïste ?

Non ? Si ? Elle ne savait plus.

Il y'à cinq minutes, elle aurait été prête à quitter Mystic Falls, mais le fait de voir le panneau « vous quittez Mystic Falls » avait fait douter la belle blonde.

_« There's a whole world out there waiting for you»_

Ces paroles qu'il lui avait dites de soir de son anniversaire, alors qu'il était venu la sauver, lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Alors elle sut, elle sut qu'elle pouvait, pour une fois, se montrer égoïste et faire ce dont elle avait envie, et non pas ce dont elle pensait être juste envers ses amis. Elle voulait allez à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle voulait voir Klaus et lui dire qu'elle était prête à ce qu'il lui montre. Qu'il lui montre tout ce que le monde avait à lui montrer.

Décidée, Caroline redémarra la voiture, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois. Lors de son arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, il faisait jour, Caroline avait conduit toute la nuit. Elle aurait dû se sentir fatiguer, mais elle était excitée. Elle avait réussie à quitter Mystic Falls. Elle prit ses deux sacs, sortie de sa voiture, la ferma à clé, et s'avança dans cette ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se trouvait sur, ce qui lui semblait être, la place centrale de la ville, et elle pouvait constater de ses propres yeux ce dont Klaus lui avait parlé dans son message

_« Surrounded by food, music, art, culture »_

Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête, tellement il y'avait à voir. Puis, alors qu'elle avançait tout en continuant d'admirer ce qui l'entourait, elle sentit que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle chercha des yeux la personne qui la regardait. Et elle le vit. Il était-là, en face de la rue ou elle se trouvait.

Caroline ne put empêcher ses yeux de le détailler. Il était vêtu d'un jean foncé, d'un de ses fameux pulls et il avait mis une veste en cuir. Habillé ainsi, Caroline le trouvait sexy.

Cette pensée troubla quelque peu la jeune femme. Depuis quand trouvait elle Klaus sexy ?

Puis elle repensa à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était venu l'aidé alors qu'il pensait mourir. Sur le moment, elle était encore en colère contre lui. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient devenus amis, qu'elle appréciait passer du temps avec l'hybride. Elle pouvait reconnaître qu'il était sexy, même très sexy. Surtout lorsqu'il arborait son petit sourire qu'il lui faisait à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait.

Et en parlant de son sourire, lorsque Caroline avait trouvée Klaus des yeux, il lui avait souri, de ce même sourire. Sourire qu'elle adorait de plus en plus. Elle lui sourit en retour et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

Lorsque Caroline arriva à la hauteur de Klaus, elle sourit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit l'air de surprise dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, en effet. Que fais-tu à la Nouvelle-Orléans love ? » Lui demanda-t-il

« J'ai eu ton message » lui dit-elle simplement.

Il lui sourit, mais ne dit rien.

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Caroline continua

« Et tu as raison, il y'a tellement de choses à voir, tellement de choses à découvrir. » lui dit-elle.

« Pourquoi la Nouvelle-Orléans sweetheart ? » lui demanda t'il.

Il espérait qu'elle avait changée d'avis, qu'elle voulait le laisser lui montrer tout ce que le monde pouvait offrir. Mais il se faisait des idées. Il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais de telles choses. Même avec le fait qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Caroline qui répondait à sa question :

« Parce que je veux que tu me montre, que tu me fasse découvrir le monde. »

Klaus ferma les yeux un instant. Il devait rêver. Ce n'était pas possible, que Caroline ait quitté Mystic Falls afin de le rejoindre et de lui demander de lui faire découvrir le monde. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit le petit sourire qu'arborait Caroline, il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et qu'elle lui avait bel et bien demandé ce dont il espérait tant.

Puis il sourit, de son sourire qu'il ne réservait seulement qu'à la jeune vampire et lui dit :

« Welcome to New-Orleans, Sweetheart »

* * *

**Et voila pour cet OS. **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et surtout qu'avez vous pensé de l'épisode 20 ? **

**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre de ma fiction ****_Te rencontrer_****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou chers lecteurs.**

**Comme vous avez été nombreux à demander, voilà la suite de Welcome to New-Orléans Sweetheart. **

**Et j'aimerais aussi dire aux lecteurs de ****_Te rencontrer _****que j'ai posté un chapitre il n'y a pas très longtemps. Je préviens parce que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de certains de mes reviewers habituels depuis longtemps. **

**Et j'ai aussi postée une nouvelle fiction _Notre destinée. _N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'œil.**

** En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours, que Caroline se trouvait à la Nouvelle Orléans. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Klaus la jeune femme n'était pas repartie, et avait décidée de rester quelques temps avec lui.

Il se faisait un plaisir à lui faire découvrir le quartier français de la Nouvelle Orléans. Et Caroline se faisait un plaisir d'écouter toutes les anecdotes qu'il avait sur la ville, ainsi que sur sa reconstruction.

Elle adorait écouter Klaus lui parler de son ancienne vie. Il en parlait avec tellement de passion, ne négligeant aucun détails, que la jeune femme s'imaginait très bien cette époque de la vie de l'hybride.

Toutefois, Klaus lui avait expliqué la raison de sa venue ici.

La première nuit qu'elle avait passée ici, Klaus lui avait demandé de rester dans la chambre d'hôtel, et d'attendre qu'il revienne. Mais bien sûr, Caroline ne l'avait pas du tout écouté. Et elle avait commencée à s'énerver sur le fait qu'elle n'allait pas attendre sagement dans la chambre.

Klaus, qui c'était pincer le nez, afin de se calmer légèrement, avait parlé de Marcel à Caroline. Il n'oublia aucuns détails.

Caroline comprit, il s'inquiétait pour elle, '_comme toujours_' pensa-t-elle.

Mais ce n'était pas un vampire qui se prenait pour le roi qui allait l'effrayer. Après tout, elle n'avait pas peur de Klaus qui était l'hybride originel, qui avait plus d'ennemis qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les compter, qui pouvait tuer n'importe qui sans aucun remord, alors ce n'était pas un vampire, plus âgé qu'elle certes, qui allait lui faire peur.

Elle avait donc suivit Klaus dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Et là, sous ses yeux, Caroline pouvait voir le changement de la ville.

Cette ville, qui en plein jour était si attractive, si attrayante, avait donné place à une ville ou les vampires faisaient la loi.

Dire que Caroline était choquée était loin de la vérité.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écouté Klaus et de ne pas l'avoir attendu dans la chambre.

Respirant un bon coup, pour se donner du courage, Caroline se rapprocha un peu plus de Klaus. Elle c'était tellement rapprochée de lui, que leurs bras se frôlaient. A ce simple contact, la jeune femme ne put empêcher un délicieux frisson de la parcourir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était agréable. Jamais un simple contact ne lui avait procuré ce genre de sensation.

Non mais reprend toi Caroline.

Klaus et Caroline s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu d'une ruelle, déserte. Caroline ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils c'étaient arrêtés. Elle se tourna vers Klaus prête à lui poser la question, mais il lui fit signe de se taire.

Puis se retournant, Caroline et Klaus se retrouvèrent face à face avec Elijah.

Caroline fut plus que surprise de le voir ici. Elle pensait que Klaus était venu seul à la Nouvelle Orléans.

« Bonsoir Niklaus » dit Elijah, puis son regard se posa sur Caroline. « Miss Forbes, quelle surprise de vous voir ici. »

Caroline se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

« Elijah, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis légèrement occupé. » Lui dit Klaus énervé.

Puis n'attendant pas la réponse de son frère, Klaus se retourna et s'empara délicatement de la main de Caroline avant de poursuivre leur chemin.

Au contact de sa main dans la sienne, Caroline fut une fois de plus parcourue par des frissons.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que jamais elle n'avait ressentie ça, avec qui que ce soit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la place centrale, ou une tonne de vampires n'en faisait qu'à leurs têtes.

Caroline ressentie un grand vide lorsque Klaus lui lâcha la main. Elle lutta contre son envie de replacer sa main dans la sienne, afin de sentir ce sentiment qu'elle avait ressentie, qu'elle ressentait en permanence en sa présence.

Elle suivit Klaus, qui s'avançait jusqu'à un homme, ou plutôt un vampire.

Le vampire voyant Klaus arrivé vers lui eut un sourire, qui donna froid dans le dos de la jeune blonde. Puis le vampire détourna son regard pour le poser sur Caroline. Devant son regard, Caroline ne put empêcher un frisson de peur l'a parcourir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir jouer les vampires courageuse. Elle regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas être restée dans la chambre qu'elle occupait.

Ce fut une nuit que notre belle blonde, préférait ne jamais avoir vécue.

* * *

Suite à cette nuit, Caroline décida que plus jamais elle ne sortirait la nuit dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. Du moins, pas tant que Klaus est réglé le problème 'Marcel'.

Le lendemain de cette nuit, Caroline hésitait sur le fait de rentrer chez elle, ou la menace Silas lui paraissait beaucoup moins effrayante, ou si elle restait encore quelque temps et laissait Klaus lui faire découvrir ce qu'elle ignorait encore sur la Nouvelle Orléans.

Ce fut un coup à sa porte qui mit fin à ses interrogations. Elle eut juste le temps de se retourner et se retrouva face à Klaus.

« Bonjour Sweetheart » lui dit-il avec son fameux sourire.

« Klaus » le salua-t-elle simplement.

Puis, elle se détourna et reporta son attention sur l'armoire.

Devait-elle rester ou partir ?

Elle ne savait pas.

D'un côté les évènements de la veille au soir avait été très perturbant pour la jeune vampire. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne vivait pas dans un monde tout rose ou tout le monde est gentil. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait tellement rester ici, avec Klaus. Rien que le fait qu'elle veuille rester avec lui, l'a perturbait au plus haut point.

Elle était censée le détester. Le détester pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour lui, pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à ses amis, à Tyler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait essayée, tellement fort, mais il se montrait tellement humain auprès d'elle, auprès d'elle seule, qu'elle avait appris à connaitre l'homme qui se cachait sous le masque de l'hybride originel.

Soupirant, elle se retourna de nouveau et fit face à Klaus. Ce dernier arborait un air légèrement inquiet.

Oui, Klaus Mikaelson était inquiet, inquiet à propos de la décision de la vampire blonde qui avait su attirer son attention, sans même qu'elle ne l'ait cherchée. Inquiet parce qu'il se doutait, que maintenant qu'elle était venue et qu'elle avait vu les atrocités dont Marcel avait fait preuve la nuit dernière, elle allait repartir à Mystic Falls. Repartir loin de lui. Repartir auprès de ses amis, mais surtout repartir auprès de ce traître de Tyler.

« Quel est le programme de la journée ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Décidément, elle ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de partir d'ici, de partir loin de lui, mais elle avait décidée de rester, de rester ici, avec lui.

Elle était vraiment surprenante.

Il lui fit son sourire, qu'il ne réservait qu'à la jeune femme et lui dit :

« Qu'as-tu envie de faire sweetheart ? »

* * *

C'était presque la nuit, et Caroline et Klaus venaient juste de retourner dans l'hôtel ou ils séjournaient.

Ils avaient passés la journée au musée du Cabildo. Et Caroline c'était délectée de toutes les connaissances qu'avait Klaus. Il lui racontait toutes les histoires des œuvres qui étaient exposées. Toutes ses connaissances passionnaient Caroline, elle aimerait tellement en savoir autant que l'hybride sur le monde. Mais il était âgé de plus de mille ans, et elle avait seulement dix-sept ans.

Et puis, dorénavant, elle disposait de tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour en apprendre plus sur le monde.

Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire seule. Elle voulait le faire avec Klaus. La façon qu'il avait pour lui raconter, rendait les choses tellement plus intéressantes qu'un cour d'histoire.

Mais pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Qui plus est avec Klaus ?

Oui ? Non ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle avait Tyler.

_Tyler_.

Caroline n'avait pas vraiment pensée à lui depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Klaus. La belle blonde s'en voulu. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ne faisait que penser à Klaus, et au fait que pour une fois, elle se sentait bien. Elle c'était sentit vivante, elle se sentait importante. Et elle se sentait coupable de ressentir cela pour Klaus et non pour Tyler.

Et puis, elle n'avait eue aucune nouvelle de Tyler depuis leur moment le jour du bal de promo.

Une sonnerie l'a sortie de ses pensées, c'était le portable de Klaus. Il le sortit et regarda le message qu'il avait reçu, puis il fronça les sourcils.

Caroline se demanda ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Mais, connaissant l'impulsivité dont il pouvait faire preuve, elle s'abstenu de toutes paroles, se contentant seulement de l'observer.

Rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste, Klaus releva la tête et vit la curiosité dans les yeux de sa belle blonde.

« J'ai un problème dont il faut que j'aille m'occupé love. » lui apprit-il.

« Quel genre de problème ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Klaus eut un moment d'hésitation. Pouvait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il savait qu'il devrait le lui dire un jour. Mais il avait peur.

Peur ? C'était bien la première fois que Niklaus Mikaelson avait peur. Mais la raison de sa peur n'était pas anodine. Il se doutait que si jamais, il disait toute la vérité à Caroline, il risquerait de la perdre. Et il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas après avoir passé deux jours en sa compagnie. Pendant ces deux journées, elle semblait tellement libre, tellement heureuse. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il contribuait un minimum à son bonheur.

« Rien de bien grave. Je serais bientôt de retour love. » lui répondit-il.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis il sortit de la chambre avec sa vitesse vampirique. Il s'en voulait. Il ne lui avait pas dit, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Rien que la sensation de ses lèvres contre sa joue lui avait procuré des sensations qui étaient encore inconnu pour lui.

Il retrouva son frère, ainsi que la sorcière et la louve au cimetière. Rien que sa présence réussi à l'énerver.

La sorcière commença à parler. Mais Klaus ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'écoutait rien du tout. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Pensées qui se tournaient toutes vers une seule personne : Caroline.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son frère :

« Niklaus, dès qu'Hayley aura mis au monde ton enfant, il faudra les cacher tous les deux, pour leurs protections. »

Klaus grogna à la mention du mot 'enfant'. Il ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Et pourtant.

« Cette fille n'aura droit à aucune protection de ma part. Elle devrait déjà s'estimer heureuse que je ne la tue pas sur le champ. »

« Niklaus ! »

« QUOI Elijah ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es persuadé que cette fille porte mon enfant, que je dois y croire. Estime-toi heureux que j'épargne sa vie. »

Puis, avant que quelqu'un ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, un bruit ce fit entendre. Il s'agissait d'un hoquet d'horreur. Les quatre personnes présentent dans le cimetière tournèrent la tête vers le bruit.

Et en un instant, Klaus sentit son cœur se serrer. Là, devant eux, se trouvait Caroline. Et à en juger par son expression, elle avait tout entendu.

Klaus s'en voulu. Il aurait du tout lui dire avant de partir. Elle n'avait pas à l'apprendre de cette façon. Elle aurait dû l'apprendre de lui.

Caroline sortit du cimetière en vitesse, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Stupide, idiote, imbécile !

Comment a-t-elle pu croire un seul instant que Klaus était sincère avec elle ? Il était exactement comme tous les autres.

Les larmes coulaient toujours, elle ne pouvait pas les arrêter, elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes. Elle ne c'était jamais sentie aussi nulle.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle tout ça ? Pourquoi en portait-elle autant d'importance ? Après tout Klaus ne lui devait rien.

Elle n'avait de cesse de le repousser, et il c'était lassé de la courtiser.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'avait jamais cessé de la courtiser. Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hayley ? Mais surtout pourquoi sentait-elle un poids dans sa poitrine ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le rejoindre. C'était une erreur.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Klaus.

Klaus, voyant que Caroline ne se retournait pas, l'a força à lui faire face. Son cœur se serra un peu plus en voyant les larmes sur les joues de la belle blonde.

« Caroline . . . » commença t'il.

« Ne me touche pas, laisse-moi ! » lui lança-t-elle plein de haine.

« Non, Caroline, laisse-moi t'expliquer » tenta t'il.

« M'expliquer ? Mais tu ne me dois aucunes explications Klaus. »

« Si je t'en dois. Comme tu as pu le comprendre, j'ai couché avec Hayley. Et d'après la sorcière, elle serait enceinte de moi. » Lui avoua t'il.

Caroline avait fermé les yeux, les larmes coulèrent de plus belles.

D'une certaine manière, elle se sentait trahie. Mais elle ne devait pas ressentir ça. Après tout Klaus était libre, et elle, elle était en couple.

Mais, le fait est, qu'elle avait le cœur comprimé. Et elle savait, elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Niklaus Mikaelson. Mais elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait pas ressentir ça pour lui.

« Caroline » souffla Klaus en tentant un rapprochement.

Mais la jeune vampire s'éloigna de lui avec sa vitesse vampirique.

Elle regagna sa chambre d'hôtel, s'adossa contre la porte, et se laissa glissée tout en pleurant.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Klaus sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même l'avoir cherchée.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait Tyler.

_Tyler._

Se calmant quelque peu, elle sortit son portable et tenta de joindre ce dernier.

Il fallait qu'il lui réponde, il le fallait. Pour prouver à la jeune femme qu'elle comptait un minimum pour lui.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries . . . puis l'annonce du répondeur. Caroline raccrocha et balança son portable contre le mur. Ce dernier explosa en milliers de morceaux.

Ne comptait-elle donc pas pour lui ? Est-ce que leur avenir se passerait comme ça ? Lui venant la voir pour seulement quelques minutes ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça.

Bien qu'elle aime Tyler, elle aimait aussi Klaus.

Mais elle ne lui avait même pas donné sa chance, qu'il l'a faisait déjà souffrir comme jamais auparavant elle n'avait souffert.

Caroline sursauta quand elle vit Klaus devant elle.

Comment était-il rentré ? Elle se tenait dos à la porte, alors il n'avait pas pu passer par là. Puis elle sentit un courant d'air traverser la pièce, elle porta son regard sur la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte. Klaus était donc passé par la fenêtre.

Se relevant, Caroline lui fit face, bien décidée à ce qu'il l'a voit faire ses bagages. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste une heure de plus dans la même ville que lui.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'expression de son visage. Il était désemparé, ses yeux étaient empreints de tristesse.

Elle avait rarement vue Klaus montrer ses sentiments. Mais le fait est qu'elle voyait parfaitement que Klaus était mal.

Mal ? Mal de quoi ?

Au fond d'elle elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Pas maintenant. Elle venait à peine de prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour l'hybride.

« Caroline, écoute, je. . Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te dire plus tôt au sujet de la louve. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit car je n'y crois pas. Et que c'était une erreur. » Lui expliqua t'il

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » demanda-t-elle en un souffle.

« Je. . J'avais peur. » Lui avoua t'il.

Caroline c'était attendue à toute sorte de réponse venant de sa part, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Il fit de même de son côté.

Chacun essayait de sonder l'autre.

Klaus n'aurait jamais pensé que Caroline se serait mise dans un tel état, il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait été furieuse. Après tout, il avait couché avec Hayley, et elles étaient loin d'être les meilleures amies du monde. Mais non, Caroline avait pleurée, et c'était enfui loin de lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait le découvrir. Il le devait.

« Love » commença t'il

A l'entente de son surnom, Caroline fut parcourue d'un frisson.

« Pourquoi ces pleurs ? » lui demanda t'il.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit.

Que répondre à cela ? Qu'elle était finalement tombée amoureuse de lui ? Non, hors de question.

Et puis il y'avait toujours Tyler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était toujours sans nouvelles de lui. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il ne répondait jamais à ses appels, ne lui envoyait pas le moindre petit message pour lui dire qu'il allait bien. Rien. Silence total.

Que faire ?

Elle ne savait plus.

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, Klaus s'avança lentement vers elle.

Il s'arrêta au moment où leurs corps se frôlaient.

En voyant Klaus si près d'elle, Caroline leva les yeux vers lui.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Tendresse. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Il l'avait toujours regardé de cette façon. Mais maintenant, elle le savait, son regard devait exprimer la même chose.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait vite se décider. Tyler. Klaus.

Klaus, sentait bien que quelque chose changeait chez Caroline, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Love ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda t'il.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Encore une fois.

Elle se demanda si un jour il cesserait de s'inquiéter pour elle ou pas ?

Elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Mais pouvait-elle le faire ? Pouvait-elle s'abandonner à lui ?

Puis elle se rappela de la décision qu'elle avait prise en partant le rejoindre :

_Elle sut qu'elle pouvait, pour une fois, se montrer égoïste et faire ce dont elle avait envie, et non pas ce dont elle pensait être juste envers ses amis._

De toute façon, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir lutter encore plus longtemps. Elle le voulait tellement.

Cédant, enfin, à ses pulsions, Caroline attira Klaus vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle savait, qu'en partant pour la Nouvelle Orléans, sa décision était prise depuis le début.

C'était Klaus.

* * *

**J'espère que cette suite vous a plu.**

**Laissez vos impressions :)**

** Bonne soirée chers lecteurs.**


End file.
